PROJECT SUMM/\RY (See instructions): Understanding the basic biological mechanisms that underlie the development and progression of cancer is fundamental to finding better approaches to cancer prevention and treatment. High-throughput RNA interference (RNAi) screening is a state-of-the-art method for large-scale investigation of gene function, including identification of new cancer-related genes and pathways. The Collaborative RNAi Core offers a single portal through which DF/HCC members are educated about the use of RNAi screening and resulting datasets to study cancer biology, learn about specific screening options to meet their research needs and access RNAi facilities that had not been consistently available to Cancer Center members. The Core also coordinates the operations and administrative functions of these primarily independent RNAi units. This Core was created during the project period due to high member demand and is presented as a new Established Shared Resource in this proposal. Director: Stephanie Mohr, PhD(HMS) Category: 1.20 (Molecular Biology) and 1.37 (RNAi Screening).